The Eyevea Archives Wiki:Style and Formatting/Quests
All quests found in game need a page of their own. The format of these pages should follow what is written below in order to make this wiki clean and consistent. Naming Naming a quest's page is easy. The page name should be the name of the quest. The name of the quest is shown once it is started and completed, and can also be found in the journal. If there is an instance where the name of a quest is also that of another page already in existence, add (Quest) to the end of the page name, so it looks like: Soul Shriven in Coldharbour (Quest). The name of the quest should NOT have quotation marks or be italicized or made bold for the page's title or when in lists of quests. :NOT CORRECT for a quest page's title: ::"Soul Shriven in Coldharbour" ::"soul shriven in coldharbour" ::Soul shriven in coldharbour :CORRECT for a quest page's title: ::Soul Shriven in Coldharbour When referring to a quest in the page text, however, do NOT italicize or make bold, but simply capitalize where appropriate to make it look like a title and add quotation marks. :NOT CORRECT for referring to the quest in article text: ::Soul Shriven in Coldharbour ::Soul Shriven in Coldharbour ::Soul Shriven in Coldharbour ::soul shriven in coldharbour ::soul shriven in Coldharbour :CORRECT for referring to the quest in article text: ::"Soul Shriven in Coldharbour" Templates Infobox Template The infobox template used for quest pages is always at the top of the page. Anyone creating a quest page will add this: What to Do for the Infobox Quest Journal Template The template should be used after the infobox template has been used. The first journal entry for the quest should be written with the use of this template. For example, if the first entry in the journal for a quest is "I must go here," then put which will look like this: Quest Choice Right, Left, and Down Templates The steps of a quest are listed in a table for this wiki. This is to cleanly list choices and subsequent steps, and the Elder Scrolls Online has many quests with choices. The steps are listed centered in the first rows, and when a choice arrives, the table should split into the appropriate number of columns with the steps splitting off from there. The templates , , and should be used to point to the branched off quest steps. The templates portray these three images: Format Below is an example of the structure of the page of a quest with no choices in the editing process: | skill point reward = # of Skill Points Here | prereq = Prerequisite Quest Here | previous = Previous Quest Here | next = Next Quest Here }} Here should be a brief description of the quest. Steps Notes Anything noteworthy can be listed here. Use this sparingly, and only put things that are truly worth noting. Bugs List well known any bugs here. Make sure that it is a true bug that more people than yourself have experienced. If bugs listed are fixed, take them out. Which will look like this. Below is an example of the structure of the page of a quest with two choices in the editing process: | skill point reward = # of Skill Points Here | prereq = Prerequisite Quest Here | previous = Previous Quest Here | next = Next Quest Here }} Here should be a brief description of the quest. Steps Notes Anything noteworthy can be listed here. Use this sparingly, and only put things that are truly worth noting. Bugs List well known any bugs here. Make sure that it is a true bug that more people than yourself have experienced. If bugs listed are fixed, take them out. Which will look like this. Below is an example of the structure of the page of a quest with three choices in the editing process: | skill point reward = # of Skill Points Here | prereq = Prerequisite Quest Here | previous = Previous Quest Here | next = Next Quest Here }} Here should be a brief description of the quest. Steps Notes Anything noteworthy can be listed here. Use this sparingly, and only put things that are truly worth noting. Bugs List well known any bugs here. Make sure that it is a true bug that more people than yourself have experienced. If bugs listed are fixed, take them out. Which will look like this. It is highly encouraged to use this page to copy from when making a new quest page. Categorizing Quest Pages All quest pages will go under any of these categories that is appropriate: :Quests: Main :Quests: Dungeon - This includes any quests found in Delves, Public Dungeons, Group Dungeons, Veteran Dungeons, and Trials. :Quests: Adventure Zone :Quests: Aldmeri Dominion :Quests: Daggerfall Covenant :Quests: Ebonheart Pact :Quests: Alik'r Desert :Quests: Auridon :Quests: Bal Foyen :Quests: Bangkorai :Quests: Betnikh :Quests: Craglorn :Quests: Coldharbour :Quests: Deshaan :Quests: Eastmarch :Quests: Glenumbra :Quests: Grahtwood :Quests: Greenshade :Quests: Khenarthi's Roost :Quests: Malabal Tor :Quests: Reaper's March :Quests: Rivenspire :Quests: Shadowfen :Quests: Stonefalls :Quests: Stormhaven :Quests: Stros M'Kai :Quests: The Rift :Quests: Alliance War